minecraft_dota_xbox_360fandomcom-20200214-history
Melee Classes
In Dota There Are 3 Types of Classes. Melee, Ranged, and Magic. Melee Classes are very important and are a great choice for beginners. The First Class ever was a Melee Class and it was a Knight. Knights are the best choice for beginners and Novices. Knight Remember To see what these classes look like, they will be in Photos. The Knight Is A Melee Class Has a Chain Helmet, Dyed Pants and Chestplate, Chain Boots With Protecation on them, and a Stone Sword with Sharpness 1. He should be the first class you ever play with. Rogue The Rogue Is like a knight but more aggressive. He should be used in the middle of your beginner phase. He has Full Leather armor dyed. His Pants have protection on it and his boots have feather falling. His weapon is a Iron Sword. If you like getting kills, he's a good choice. Viking The Viking Used to be the strongest class since release. It was over powered with his weapon and has gone through lots of Nerfs and 1 Buff which got debuffed again. He currently has A Chain Helmet, Dyed Chesplate, Leather pants, and chain boots. He wields his Regular Iron Axe. The Viking is confirmed to not be messed with again. But he is also very aggressive like the Rogue. Monk The Monk is Hard to Explain. I would say he's not that offensive to use for capturing. He's more of a "STAY BACK" Character. You will know what I mean later. He has a Leather Helmet Dyed with Projectile Protection. His Pants and Chestplate are dyed, and lastly he has Iron Boots. He attacks with two weapons. A normal Stone Sword, and A Stick with Knockback. /:) Anyway His Sword is ment to get kills. His Stick is used for Distance from enemys if he's low health. Sunvoker The Sunvoker is Made for one thing. And that is Defense. Mainly Ranged Classes. He should be used for good Defensive Skilled classes. He is a pain to use for beginners. A Sunvoker Is a Sun Warrior FYI. He has a Golden Helmet With Projectile Protection. The Rest of his armor has that enchantment. Dyed Leather Chesplate, Chain Pants, and Dyed Boots. His weapon his A Blazerod (Sun Staff) With Knockback II and Sharpness I. Only use him if your good. Ninja The Ninja is Ideal for Capturing Mini towers. The enemy's tower, and sneaking aroud. He is used for advanced players and Beginners. Friendly to all. He has Projectile Protection on his helmet that is dyed, Dyed Chestplate and Pants, and Leather boots Fyed with Feather Falling. He has a Wooden Sword with Unbreaking III, and to make up for that, Swiftness Potions. Be Sneaky. Warlock Some Debate this should be a magic class. Well not in Dota. Warlocks are a mix of A Wizard and a Monk that you have to be super aggressive but at the same time you can't. You will find out soon. First he has Dyed Helmet and Chestplate. Next he has leather pants with Projectile Protection. His Boots are chainmail. He has a stone sword. With that it sounds like you have to be aggressive right? You right but... He has harming potions to splash at enemy's. He's been rating a Fan Favorite. King (Premium Membership) On the Melee classes, this is the first Premium membership class on here. On premium classes they are slightly stronger then regular classes. The King is no Exception. His Crown Is A Gold Helmet With protection. He has A Dyed Chestplate, Iron Leggings, and he wields A a Stone Sword. If you think that's weak, hes been nerfed a while ago. I recommend Used him as defensive because A king should always stay home. Desert Knight The Desert Knight Was the First class added in a Update Pack meaning Biome fitted. The Desert Knight is very underrated and can be very deadly in high places. His Helmet is Chainmail, The rest of his armor Is Leather Dyed. But his Weapon, O boy, Is A Stone Sword with Knockback II. Just think about it. In a high place, Hitting the opponent With the Stone Sword will deal about half of the health and at a high place with Knockback, that could kill a person in Seconds. Cave Dweller Originaly going to Be Cave Troll, Can Be Very Weak or Very Strong. The Cave Dweller should always stay with his teammates and provide a layer of defense or cover. He does that with His Dyed Helmet, Chain Chestplate, Dyed Leather pants with protection, and Chain Boots. He is made for the Cave Map which dark so... He has Night Vision Potions! His weapon his A Bone With Sharpness II Falconer (Premium Membership) The Falconer Is one of the most unique Classes in the whole server. You will see why. She has A Leather Dyed Helmet with projectile Protection, Dyed Pants and Chestplate, and Chain Boots with Protection. Her weapon is a stone sword and the most unique part. She can teleport with enderpearls which makes her ideal in the Jungle Map. She is fun to use for Novice Players.